Apples To Apples
by Dookstheferret
Summary: Alice wants to play a little game... What kind of fun with the Cullens have this time?please read and reveiw! Not another truth or dare.


Chapter 1

**A/N: I love apples to apples… its lots of fun! This is about when Alice decides they should all play it. Oh and thanks to Clunk103 who helps me revise and edit. This references two other fanfics (Truth or dare Cullen Style! and Truth Or Dare 1)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but if I did I would be writing Breaking Dawn and not this fanfiction…**

BPOV

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked my one and only true love, Edward Cullen, as we were driving a remarkably fast pace towards his house.

"Oh God…." Edward muttered just loud enough for me to hear

"What? What's wrong? Tell me! And I don't want a modified version, I want everything you know." I requested franticly.

"It wouldn't be anything to worry about if Alice wasn't the one asking…. She asked us both to go to the living room once we get there." He explained calmly.

"And? Why exactly does she want us to do that?" I asked starting to get a little more worried while thinking of possible reasons.

"Well that's why I am worried…. She started to translate the national anthem to Dutch so I couldn't read her mind any more…"

The rest of the car ride was silent even though it was about 30 seconds at the rate Edward drives. "Bella! Edward! Hurry up and get your butts in here!!!!!!!" Alice squealed excitedly as soon as Edward opened my door and started helping me out.

Edward picked me up and then started walking a slow pace… not just slow for a vampire but slow for a human. "Why are you going so slowly?" I asked confused.

"Oh no reason in particular" He answered. "Mainly because it will annoy Alice." He added in a whisper looking down at me as we entered the house and then setting me down. He gave me a quick kiss.

Alice quickly ran up to us and grabbed our arms and started pulling. "I heard that Edward. Now hurry up!" she said sounding very annoyed at our lack of speed and enthusiasm.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were all seated already watching Alice jump up and down waiting for us to sit. Edward sat me on his lap so we could finally figure out what this is all about. "Okay. I was thinking we could all play a little game" Alice announced with a huge grin on her face

"Oh no! Not this again! I think we have all learned out lessons from the last two games of yours." I said slightly scared for what would happen tonight. Between the two last games I think everyone was tortured enough. Especially the last dare I had to do…. I still feel really bad for having to do that to Edward. At least Rosalie has her revenge now on him.

"No not truth or dare…. a different game this time. This one is not as exciting and not as embarrassing as that." She said. "We are going to play……… Apples to Apples!"

"Alright… that should not be as bad…" I said relieved somewhat.

"What's Apples to Apples?" Carlisle asked a little confused.

"This" Alice said as she put the box down on the coffee table.

"And what exactly IS that?" Emmett questioned.

"It's a game where there are two decks of cards; one deck has an adjective on each of the cards (Examples would be smelly, smart, or boring). And then the other deck of cards has a noun on the cards (Some examples are George Washington, cheese, school, ferret, etc…anything really). You take turns being judge. When it is your turn to be judge you pick an adjective card and then everyone else picks put of one of the five noun cards they have, and they all put it down. Then the judge picks the best card out of the cards the other players put down for that turn. The person with the card that was picked gets the adjective card. Whoever has the most adjective cards at the end wins. It's simple really." She explained as passing out five cards to all of us. "Who wants to be judge first?"

"I'll go." Esme said in a soft motherly voice.

"Alright. Esme will judge first round." Alice said as she gracefully danced over to take a seat next to Jasper on the couch.

"The adjective is…. organized" Esme read.

I picked out my five cards and read them; I have basketball, boyfriends, people, Darth Vader, and school. None of them are really organized… but I guess I'll put down school. I look up and go to place mine down and notice that everyone is looking at me. I pretend not to notice and lay my card on the top of the pile.

"Finally Bella! You are sooo slow!" Emmett complained jokingly.

"Well sooorry! I don't have super speed thank you very much!" I retorted.

Apparently during that little conversation Emse picked the winning card.

"Yay!" Alice squealed in delight, "I put that one!"

The card was Gail O'Neill. "Who's that?" I ask.

"It's the person who hosts 'Mission Organization'… the show that helps people organize their disastrous messes. It's on HGTV." Esme said. Clearly this is one of the shows she likes, who else would know who that person is… no one I know.

Alice gave the next directions. "Alright, Carlisle's turn to be judge. Everyone take another card so that you have five and Carlisle, you flip over the next adjective"

"It's determined" he read. I drew men, so now I have basketball, boyfriends, people, Darth Vader, and men. Again, I don't know what to put down… I guess I'll put down a random one…. Basketball it is. I put it down and about 10 seconds after, Carlisle picks the winner, football players.

"That's me!" Emmett declared with a grin on his face.

"So now it is me-one, Emmett-one. Jasper, your turn."

"Fine… The card's…. Emotional." He said looking somewhat amused. The card is perfect to describe him having the power he has.

Alright. I picked my body, so that means I have my body, boyfriends, people, Darth Vader, and men. I guess other people are the ones giving him all those feelings, I'll put that. I look up to find once again, everyone is looking at me making my decision.

"Sorry! Don't look at me like I am taking hours to pick! I am going as fast as this human body will allow!" I said annoyed. I don't yell at them. I would not want to hurt my angel's ears, the rest of the sensitive super ears, excluding Esme and Carlisle's, I wouldn't mind hurting. Some off them still need payback for the Truth and Dare events of our LAST game night…

"You don't have to be sorry, I apologize for my family looking at you." Edward assured me. He gives me a quick kiss on my neck. I shiver at his touch.

"Here" Jasper says sounding bored tossing down the winning card, people. That's me! Yay! I smile and pick it up.

"My turn!" Alice excitedly picks up a card "strange."

I have my body, boyfriends, Darth Vader, men, and…. Super models. I think I'll put down Darth Vader since I totally think Star Wars is strange and retarded. And again I am last to put down my card. Alice quickly picks them up, reads them, and then decided on the winner, combat boots. Figures. The one type of shoe Alice doesn't like.

"Ok Emmett. You're judge." Alice directs.

"Yes! Finally! My turn!" Emmett said in his loud booming voice. He had already gotten a card without me noticing and started to read it "The adjective is… Sexy."

Alice starts to giggle and looks at me. Obviously she had a vision involving me… This should be interesting. Normally her visions on me involve embarrassment on my part, or something bad, like me jumping off a cliff, but I doubt she will be laughing if it is of something bad about to happen. At least I'll live.

I now have my body, boyfriends, men, and Super models. And then in addition to that I have…. HA! Vampires!


End file.
